


A Different Kind of Mission

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Kinks, Multi, Nobody here is vanilla, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-05
Updated: 2007-03-05
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Threesome.  Spanking.  Teasing.





	A Different Kind of Mission

Tim loves Dick, and has since The Flying Grayson first smiled down at him, but he can't exactly argue when their red-haired lover calls Dick "bossy" in a manner that clearly is _not_ a term of endearment. Roy's right, after all. Dick _is_ bossy. In the past, Tim's always overlooked that particular personality flaw, seeing it as a necessary side effect to dealing with Dick.

Roy, on the other hand, seems to have an entirely different method. As Roy's method involves a naked Dick, Tim is pretty sure he prefers it to his own.

"So very bossy," Roy murmurs at the base of Dick's cock. Dick is lying flat on his back, and Roy looks so good stretched out lengthwise beside him that Tim's own hardness aches from lack of attention. But he waits from his spot lying on the other side of Dick, forcing himself to be content with the touches that are meant to drive Dick crazy, and tries to be patient as they wait for Dick to crack.

But Dick remains infuriatingly well-behaved, lying still as Roy's breath stirs the dark hair between his legs. It's a skill Dick manages even while Roy's mouth moves slightly to the right and dips lower, swallowing one of Dick's testicles whole. Still being a good boy, Dick merely closes his eyes - the one movement Roy allows him - and swallows hard a couple of times.

Tim's rather impressed, both with the enthusiasm that Roy uses and with his "big brother's" ability to lie still. Having been on the receiving end of Harper's tongue, Tim knows first hand how hard it is to not squirm when the redhead is using his patented circular pattern of teasing.

Dick's lack of movement makes Roy raise his head and look expectantly at Tim. "Anything on your end?" he asks, fingers casually taking the spot his mouth had abandoned.

"No," Tim reports as he continues his feather-light strokes across Dick's chest. "Nothing moved but his eyes and his esophagus."

"Hmm. Not even his jaw?" Roy asks, not keeping the disappointment out of his voice. This may be one of many games Roy's wanted to beat Dick at, but it's the one he cares most about actually winning.

Not that he hasn't before, Tim supposes. "No. He didn't even grit his teeth."

"Stubborn," Roy proclaims, sliding his torso up into a sitting position. He gives Dick's flexibility a run for its money as he twists around, positioning himself between the acrobat's legs. "Such a good little bossy and stubborn _boy._ "

The last word is purposely emphasized, and Tim tells himself, even as he bites down a half-sigh at the sight of Roy settling between Dick's legs, never to underestimate the former Speedy's intelligence. Because the one little word is enough to make Dick's head snap up in a reaction that looks automatic.

Tim's stomach twists in his throat and he has to shift his legs to ease the discomfort as his arousal grows even more noticeable. Roy seems to notice both his condition and Dick's movement at the same time, which the logical portion of Tim's brain argues isn't possible, since his legs are parallel to Dick's own, and therefore a good distance from the part of Dick's body that moved.

But as Roy meets Tim's gaze, the languid smile that crosses the redhead's face seems to take as much delight in Tim's want as it does in Dick's mistake.

Leader's prerogative, Tim supposes. And, as everyone knows, Robins are _good_ at making their leaders happy. For that reason, Tim wiggles his legs a little more as he scoots lower on the bed, letting out a carefully calculated moan as he does so. He's not too loud, not as enthusiastic as either of his partners are capable of, but not as quiet as his own moans typically are, either. When Roy thrusts his own hips forward a fraction, rubbing against Dick's erection with his own before addressing Dick's insubordination, Tim knows that the first thrust may be because of Dick's actions, but the second one belongs to him. He likes to think the licking of Roy's lips is also because of his actions, but Tim cannot be certain that the archer is not anticipating administrating punishment, based on the way his teeth sink into his bottom lip when his tongue is through.

The punishment, when it comes, is a sound slap to Dick's left thigh. "You know you aren't allowed to move, Dick," Roy scolds. "Not until I tell you to."

"Sorry," Dick mutters petulantly, earning himself another slap.

"Not allowed to talk either, Dickie," Roy scolds again, the lightness in his tone purposefully taunting.

"Not a mission," Tim agrees, as his hands draw light, lazy patterns across Dick's chest. Unlike both of his lovers, he's not quite comfortable tracing nonsensical patterns into the skin, even as he recognizes that most of the Bat-approved symbols he knows would run counter-productive. So he forces his fingers to draw upon ancient symbols for longing, want, and need, words that had somehow managed to sneak their way into the Bat-approved hand-language. "Not allowed to tell us what to do in here." As he speaks, he focuses his gaze on Roy, deferring to his role as leader in their game, which earns him another seductive smile from the redhead. But his attention is not so averted as to miss the crease of Dick's forehead at Tim's scolding, and he tells Roy as much.

It earns their shared lover another swat across his thigh.

In the comparative silence of the room, the sound of Roy's hand striking Dick's flesh makes it clear to Tim everything he hasn't been paying attention to in his quest to watch Dick for the slightest sign of movement. The taps open up his senses, making him aware of the way the dark blue cotton sheets rub against his bare flesh, the slightest of movement against them to make his skin feel chafed and raw. The sound of Dick's slow, deliberate breaths vie for dominance against the sound of the bustling city outside a window that's not quite closed as tightly as it should be. Ultimately, both sounds lose against the obscenely loud creaking of the bed beneath Harper's knees as the mattress groans with each push forward that the archer takes.

It must be driving Dick crazy, Tim thinks, to have the man that close to being inside of him, yet having Harper refuse to grant that one pleasure.

But not crazy enough to make Dick move, despite the attention both of his lovers' hands are paying him. In an attempt to fix that error, Tim stretches out further beside Dick, ignoring the presence of Dick's outstretched arms, until his mouth is within licking range of Dick's ear.

"Good, Tim," Roy coos in approval, and although Tim can't see the redhead's movements anymore, he can hear the mattress groaning even more loudly and he assumes that Roy has increased the friction of his cock against their shared lover's. "The spot right behind his right ear drives him crazy."

Tim just nods, allowing Roy to tell him information he's already quite aware of. It's Roy's way of remaining in control, which is certainly his right, as well as the older man's verbal reminder that Dick was his to love, to tease, to want, and to fuck long before Tim came into the picture.

It's certainly true, and Tim is only grateful for the many times Roy has been around to bring their lover back from the brink of the cliff their acrobat so frequently balances upon. He shows his appreciation by carefully applying Roy's command on the sensitive spot just behind Dick's earlobe, worrying the flesh with his teeth before running his tongue over his teeth marks. All the while, he continues to allow his fingers to dance across Dick's upper arms and chest.

He is rewarded with a moan that Dick can't quite hold in, which in turn earns their lover another smack.

Tim wiggles against the sheets in reaction to both sounds, even as he rededicates his mouth's efforts at devouring Dick's earlobe. Perhaps taking pity on him, or realizing that Tim's not the one being "punished," one of Roy's hands reaches forward and begins to caress Tim's shaft in steady, slow strokes. Unlike Dick, Tim is free to respond to the stimulation as loudly as he'd like. He does so, moaning breathily into Dick's ear.

Roy's rhythm increases on him just slightly, and as Tim wriggles beneath the touch, an annoyingly persistent cool breeze from the not-entirely shut window picks that moment to make itself known, and Tim fights down a shiver at the dual stimulation. He can see the difficulty Dick is having in keeping his breathing even, and Tim decides to help his big brother out by forgoing the gentle touches he'd previously been administering. Instead, he allows his fingers to channel his own frustration at Roy's slow strokes, pinching Dick's nipples as he moans once again into the other man's ear.

The cry that results sounds as though it is born of both pain and pleasure, and Tim is confused as to why he doesn't immediately hear another spanking, until Dick's moan is joined by a whimper. Abandoning the ear post for a moment, Tim looks up to see Roy's unoccupied hand lightly caressing Dick's balls with a feather that looks like it could have sat on top of the old Speedy hat.

Tim's not sure where the feather came from, and the sight of Roy using it on Dick is a ridiculously humorous image, one that makes Tim duck down behind Dick's ear to hide his smirk. But the image also makes him wriggle harder into the palm of Roy's other hand.

When Roy removes his hand, to administer the four smacks - one for the moan, one for the whimper, and two for the thrust of his hips that Dick couldn't quite control under the feather's ministrations - Tim sits up and watches the redhead's hand connect to Dick's thigh, figuring that it's just about time for Roy to change his position again.

Tim is right; though Roy returns to his position between Dick's legs, this time he leads with his mouth instead of with his groin. Tim misses the feel of Roy's hand around him, but he decides to follow suit and alter his game plan as well.

Carefully moving Dick's arm out of the way, Tim props himself on his elbow and looks down on their shared lover's face. Blue eyes are closed tightly and the breathing has deliberately slowed to the lowest rate possible.

It's a beautiful face, really, so handsome and chiseled, and Tim's fingers instantly reach out and caress the lips that had smiled down at him all those years ago. To Dick's credit, he manages to keep his mouth completely still, even as Tim leans down and replaces his fingers with his mouth.

From his spot between Dick's legs, Roy is apparently watching Tim's actions intently, because Tim barely has time to complete licking Dick's bottom lip before Roy stops paying attention to Dick's cock long enough to instruct, "Open your mouth, Dickie. I'm sure Timmy wants to taste all of your pretty little mouth."

Dick complies, and Tim takes advantage of that compliance by grabbing Dick's upper lip between his own. His lips and tongue alternately suck and nibble Dick's upper lip, and Tim is pleased to hear the little hitch in his brother's breath. It's not _quite_ a moan - a fact that Tim tries to rectify by resuming his tracing patterns. Occasionally pausing to tweak a nipple, Tim makes sure hands stop wandering just short of Dick's pelvic bones. The area below, after all, belongs to Roy's very talented mouth.

The combination of Roy's mouth, Tim's mouth, and Tim's hands - and probably Roy's hands too, though Tim can't quite see them from his current position - does indeed illicit a moan from Dick, for which Roy quickly administers a punishment. The spanking makes Tim once again painfully aware of his own arousal, but he ignores it, deciding on yet another change in his method of teasing Dick. Instead of sucking or nibbling on Dick's upper lip, Tim uses only his tongue to lick both lips. He fights down the urge to be greedy, knowing that it will drive Dick closer to crazy faster if he is patient. To that end, he draws his tongue lazily over Dick's lips, caressing them as thoroughly as he would have in a kiss, had he been using his entire mouth. Occasionally, he strays off course, darting his tongue inside Dick's open mouth to stroke the other man's tongue with his own.

The result isn't a moan. Rather, Dick's hands begin to knead the bed sheets furiously, something that makes Tim rather proud of his own skill - not quite Harper level yet, but getting there - before he raises his head and tattles on his brother. Dick's want and frustration are clear in the eyes that stare up at him, and the latter doubles as Roy removes his mouth from the head of Dick's cock, enough so that Tim is able to report, "He's frowning, too."

"Oh, yeah?" Roy's hands administer two rounds of punishment, one for each hand, before he asks, "Eyes or mouth?"

"Both."

"Traitor," Dick mutters under his breath.

Roy laughs, a deep, thick laugh that sounds as rich as the best desserts taste, and Tim strokes himself, wanting the release brought on by the feel of Dick's mouth around him that he'd been aching for since he'd first landed in New York. That had been six hours ago, though, and if ever Tim had needed a reason to hate patrol, he had one.

Their red-haired lover gives them both a reproachful look as he spanks Dick for the frown. "The lack of self control you two have is pathetic," he admonishes. Tim privately agrees, but wishes that Dick had even less. "Especially you, Short Pants. You were a much better boy at the start of our little game. Bossy, and stubborn, but well-behaved other than that. . ." Either to prove his point, or just to drive Dick a little closer to the edge, Roy's hand reaches down and pinches the reddened area of Dick's upper thigh that bears Roy's mark.

Dick responds with another whimper, and Roy's hand barely has time pull his hand back for another swat before Dick pleads, "Roy, _please._ "

The hand comes down, caressing sensitive skin instead of striking. "Please what, Robbie?"

"I don't want to play anymore."

"Oh? Want me and Timmy to head on back to my apartment?"

" _No._ I want you - and him. I want to feel you both. No more teasing. Please?"

There's a reason that Roy is in charge, and that reason probably has a lot to do with the fact that Tim would have said yes at the second "please." Roy, on the other hand, has been dealing with Stubborn Dick for far longer, and is less likely to let Dick off the hook so easily.

"No more bossiness?"

"No."

"No more stubbornness?"

"I won't; I promise."

"No more needing to be in control?"

"You can be in control," Dick swears, words coming out in a near whimper. "Anything you want. Just . . . let me touch you. Both of you. Please?"

"Well in that case. . . " Roy chuckles softly before commanding simply, "Roll over on your side. Facing Tim."

Dick does so without hesitation, and the look he gives Tim is about sixty percent relief, ten percent flirt, and thirty percent leer. Tim smiles back, reaches for the lube in the dresser drawer beside them, and tosses it to Roy. He notes that Dick did give in and buy the flavored kind, and he's immensely glad. Because "sensual strawberry" may not resemble its namesake fruit at all, but it still tastes a lot better leaking down from Dick's ass than the plain K-Y Jelly ever did. Tim plans to amply repay his brother's considerateness as he lays down facing the opposite direction beside him.

Dick's hands immediately reach out for him, stroking and fondling Tim’s erection and Tim doesn't suppress his own moan. He returns the favor by running his own hands along Dick's inner thigh, patiently waiting for Roy to finish applying lubricant to Dick's ass. Roy is slow about it, taking his time in opening Dick up as he goes, and plenty of "Sensual Strawberry" drips down into Tim's domain. But the effort is worth it, as Dick is already moaning against Tim's cock, and their red-haired lover is only one finger deep. Tim rather enjoys the sensation of Dick's cries against his flesh, and he hastily leans forward and returns the favor, not holding back in his verbal affection for the Dick’s oral talents when he takes a mouthful of sensually strawberry flavored Dick.

They both pause in their efforts when Roy is ready to completely enter Dick. Both return to fondling each other with their hands while Roy lays down, chest pressed to Dick's back and an arm thrown across both of his brunette lovers, trapping Dick between the men who love him most.

Then, once they are all in place, Roy and Tim continue to show their worship of the man who is as equally determined to repay their dedication.

And the real fun begins.


End file.
